


Being Human (Can Be Surprisingly Easy)

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [29]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, It's B-track time baby, Never Possessed!AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Or on the flip side, 5 times Volga reminded everyone he is still human and the one time he had to be reminded.
Series: He's Not That Bad [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Instinct

There was a loud wailing next door. It went on and on  _ and on! _ The hybrid tried to shut out the sound but his sensitive ears picked it up anyway, along with the hushed voices of the distraught parents. Giving up on sleeping, Volga decided to just go next door and  _ fix _ the problem since it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

After he knocked he heard the occupants scramble about the room, no doubt attempting to clean up a bit. Not that it really mattered. The door was thrown open and before the disheveled father could say anything the hybrid shouldered his way into the room. Beelined straight for the distraught mother. Firmly, yet surprisingly gently, took the infant into his own arms.

Then promptly stuck his finger inside the crying baby's mouth.

The effect was immediate and the wailing stopped.

“For Hylia's sake the baby is  _ teething _ !  _ Get a Nayru damned teether, _ ” the dragon hissed quietly as the pained infant finally found some relief and proceeded to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Volga's job is to make sure the hatchlings are healthy. He may have also probably _maaayyyybe_ adopted a few...Probably. Anyway he knows what he's doing.
> 
> Welcome to part 2 of Being Human, it's still a work in progress but I think we all have a bit of time on our hands.


	2. Vellicate

It was such a small insignificant action and yet it brought forth a very violent reaction. One that the twilight princess didn't expect and couldn't quite dodge in time.

Midna had always been a  _ bit _ mischievous, especially in her cursed imp form, and saw a perfect opportunity when she met the tall, buff and gruff dragon knight. She was determined to crack his “tough guy” facade one way or another. Biding her time until he was finally isolated from the rest of his posse she went in for the kill. She managed two perfectly executed strikes just under his ribs and felt his body spasm for a fraction of a second.

Along with a strangled sound that suspiciously sounded like a  _ giggle _ .

Unfortunately, Midna wasn't able to mull over what she may-or-may-not have heard before she found herself staring at the sky. It was a moment later that she felt the sting on her chest. Judging from the level of the pain it seemed as though the hybrid had enough sense to not actually punch her too hard, just enough to get her away from him. Sitting up she realized that was not the case as Volga had frozen in the exact position he used to get rid of her. Body twisted to the left and right palm sticking out.

Unable to read the dragon's expression, hidden as it was under his helmet, she wasn't sure what to make out of his hasty silent exit. But, she did know one thing.

She's got some pretty good blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man is this chapter _late_! Sorry for the delay I kinda spiraled from being locked up so long and losing my structure. Luckily my fiance caught my bullshit and so here's the chapter. Onto the chapter note.
> 
> Volga is absolutely _not_ ticklish, no sir. He most definitely did not _giggle_ either no way.


	3. Dithers

_ Thmp thmp thmp thmp _

The rhythmic pacing echoed throughout the large antechamber. Its producer restlessly making laps around the room over and over again. The lone guard watched as the hybrid finished his fifth lap around and nearly left his post to grab him and make him  _ stand still _ ! That is if the other door hadn’t opened and allowed one fiery stablehand to slip through.

Finally given a brief respite from the pacing the guardsman began to relax.

That is until an ungodly  _ YEEHAAAW! _ echoed in the cavernous room.

Followed immediately with a demonic bellowed  **_YEEEEHAAAW!_ **

To say the guardsman was relieved to finally see the main doors open would be a gross understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I rewrote this 4x already please accept my rambling. 2020 has not been kind to me.


End file.
